A millennium in Hogwarts
by Akkiko
Summary: The spirits and their carriers are sent into Hogwarts through the shadow realm. Seto's crashing on his broom, Yami's trying to save the world, Duke's in traction from chasing Hermione, and Malick's trying to get into Slytherin. KEEP THE ROD AWAY!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, to make it simple, this is the first time I acknowledge the other spirits of the millennium items with different names. Or their hosts, anyway, Yu-Gi's spirit is called Yami, Merric's is Malik, and Bakura in the form where he's normal, nice, the guy who's human and not a soul stealer is called Ryou. Ryou, Yu-Gi, and Merric is referred to by the spirits as 'hikari'.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Er. . . . . I don't think that was supposed to happen." Ryou muttered slightly, blue eyes wide.  
  
"Excellent analysis shithead." Malik hissed, he was pinned under Yu-Gi. Or rather, Yu-Gi's spiritual side Yami.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" The pharaoh muttered as he looked around him. They were sitting in a rather grassy plain. In front was a dark forest with a little hut in front of it, behind them was a rather large castle.  
  
"Let's answer that question AFTER you get off me!!!!!" Malik screamed.  
  
"Wha-? OH! Sorry Malik."  
  
"Like hell you are." The silver haired man replied standing up. Looking around him, he stared. Including the forest, and the castle there were students dressed in . . . . . . . .  
  
"Are those robes?!" Ryou muttered.  
  
"Yes dingbat they are." Bakura hissed as he changed form. "Now shut up kiddo and let the adults think." He blinked for a minute.  
  
"Ryou would you just SHUT UP?!?!?!?" Bakura yelled out to no one.  
  
"Bakura you moron stop arguing with your hikari and get over here." Malik screamed.  
  
"Remind me what just happened." Bakura replied jogging over.  
  
"What?! All three of us were in the shadow realm trying to stop each other from killing each other, then this weird ball of light shows up and we get sucked into it. I remember reading a few lines before tipping in. It said;  
  
*Those who live in the future with connection to the past are transported to save a world.*  
  
Looked Egyptian to me." Yami replied.  
  
"And that was about as clear as mud my king." Malik chuckled. Yami shot him a scathing glare.  
  
"Hey you there! What're you doin 'ere?" A gruff voice commanded. All three spun around to find. . . . . Hagrid?!  
  
~~~  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I'm not sure Minerva, we'll just have to wait and see what his next move is. Just make sure you protect Harry." The headmaster said quietly. McGonagall was leaving just as Hagrid stepped through the door, looking rather shaken.  
  
"Er, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" The man said rather hesitantly. "There's someone at the foot of the stairs that you should see. It's urgent." Dumbledore nodded and stood up from behind his desk, walking around it he walked through the door and Hagrid followed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damnit Yami! One more minute and I would have had another soul. You ALWAYS get in the way!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me you rat! I told you not to steal anymore souls!" Yami retorted.  
  
"I think we'd better return to our human forms." Bakura muttered. Yami and Malik stared at him in surprise.  
  
"What?!" Malik demanded.  
  
"You of all people saying that we should change to our hikaris?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Bakura pointed to a figure on the stairs.  
  
"I'd rather to be saved the headache." Bakura murmured and without further delay, changed back into a confused Ryou.  
  
"What?" The silver haired youth exclaimed. Yami looked at Malik, Malik at Yami both hissed in unison;  
  
"This isn't over!" And both retreated into their other forms.  
  
"HEY! This isn't fair Yami!" Yu-Gi yelled annoyed. "Why do I have to deal with the problem?!"  
  
"Malik! Get back out here you stinking worm!" Merric yelled. (I know it's spelled Marick, I just don't like that version)  
  
"I'm a little confused." Bakura murmured.  
  
"This is them sir." Hagrid said quietly pointing to the three boys at the bottom.  
  
"Yami what have you done now?" Yu-Gi whispered tiredly.  
  
~~~  
  
After they explained what they could Dumbledore had a small smile on his lips.  
  
"It's simple really, just a teleportation spell really. Simple problem, hard solution."  
  
"You mean we can't get back?!" Yu-Gi demanded shocked.  
  
"You can, but it will take a while." Dumbledore corrected. "Also-" He was cut off as a figure burst through the door.  
  
"No! I am not answering anymore questions till you answer some of mine!" A figure broke out in an angry voice.  
  
"KAIBA?!?!" Yu-Gi yelled out. Seto stared at the youth.  
  
"Yu-Gi?! Great. Now this really makes my day!!" He yelled and began to rant on about hoaxes, and tricks.  
  
"I'm to assume you came here the same way?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"How the heck do I know?! One minute I'm sitting in my office working on some papers. Next, I'm being pulled through a vortex or something and land right in a LAKE!" Kaiba yelled. Yu-Gi stared, his hair was wet, now that he realized, and so was his clothes.  
  
"And then my brother was pulled into this and-"  
  
"Mokubah?! He's here?!" Yu-Gi was stunned for the second time in less then five minutes.  
  
"Of course he's here! He's right behind me and-" Seto checked behind him and blanched. "Alright! Where is he?!" He demanded of the old wizard. Yu-Gi sighed.  
  
"Take over please?!" The youth begged aloud. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Who 're ye talkin ta?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yami this is no fair! You left me to deal with your mess!" Yu-Gi shouted annoyed. A small flash of light and the boy seemed to be taller.  
  
"Oh all right." Yami said a frown burrowed in his forehead.  
  
~~~  
  
After more explanations, and more rantings, a decision was made. All four of them would sorted into houses. Much as Kaiba would deny it, he could do magic. All four of them refused a wand. Kaiba because he did not believe, Merric because he had his Millennium Rod, the other's because they had their millennium objects.  
  
"So, let's get you sorted." Dumbledore said swiftly and plopped the hat down on Yami's head, with some difficulty however, due to Yami's hair.  
  
"Hmmmm, now you're an odd one." The hat said softly. Bakura snorted.  
  
"You can hear what he says?!" McGonagall whispered. Bakura nodded with a sneer.  
  
"You know, he looks exactly like Mr. Malfoy when he does that." Dumbledore commented with a smile. Bakura instantly scowled.  
  
"I hate being referred to as one of your brats." The white haired youth barked out. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Heaven's! You're right Albus! He looks exactly like Mr. Malfoy! Especially with that scowl!" McGonagall whispered. Bakura's scowl deepened and both Yami and Merric fell into laughter.  
  
"Stop moving." The hat ordered. "You don't seem you be a Ravenclaw candidate, not that there's anything wrong with your brain. You seem to be a faith more though." Bakura broke out laughing at this.  
  
"You only have to watch one of his duels to know that! God, with him going 'Guide me heart of the cards' all the time, it's enough to drive you mad!" Bakura couldn't talk anymore, due to the fact that he was out of breath and on the ground positively howling with laughter.  
  
"Er. . . .Bakura?" Yami murmured.  
  
"I think his mind was damaged during our trip here." Malik commented taking over his hikari's body.  
  
"Understatement." Kaiba muttered. The hat gave a loud *AHEM!* everyone was silent.  
  
"I believe that you could go in Hufflepuff, you seem very loyal to your friends. But you have much courage as well, that's a Gryffindor quality. Slytherin doesn't really seem to fit your character. I believe, it will be. . . . . .Gryffindor." Yami pulled that hat off and dunked it on Bakura's head.  
  
"Yami!" The youth shrieked. The pharaoh laughed and leaned against the wall to look at this.  
  
"Hmmm . . . . . .I think you are more or rather the brainy one. Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yippee." Bakura murmured sarcastically and tossed it to Malik.  
  
"God, this should be interesting." He said dully and put it on his head. The hat gave an evil grin (If he can) and after a minute said.  
  
"I don't think Ravenclaw, there is no doubt you are smart, however. . . . . . it's not your best feature. You're certainly not loyal, so Hufflepuff is a no. Slytherin might suit you, but I think it will be . . . Gryffindor."  
  
"What?!" Malik demanded ripping that hat off and staring around angrily. Bakura snickered.  
  
"Have fun with Yami and the pip squeak." The youth teased.  
  
"Oh this is perfect." Yami muttered tiredly.  
  
"Anyway, it's Mr. Kaiba's turn." Dumbledore insisted, taking the hat from Malik and handing it to Seto. He stared at it in revulsion.  
  
"This has got to be the worst nightmare of my life." The youth hissed. But surprisingly put it on. At this Yami broke out laughing.  
  
"You have any idea how stupid you look?!" Yami whispered, tears building at his eyes.  
  
"Shut it porcupine head." Seto hissed.  
  
"Slytherin." That was a shock, no one though he'd be dumped in there.  
  
"I demand a recount!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Say, what's this Slytherin?" Malik wanted to know.  
  
"Bad place." Hagrid replied before anyone could stop him. "Wasn't a witch or wizard that went there an' didn't go bad." Malik stiffened.  
  
"How come I didn't get to go in there! STUPID THING IS CURSED!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Enough. I'll have a student from your new house to help you around. I think . . . . .6th year is nice. Right with Mr. Potter and his friends.  
  
"Professor." A new voice. Everyone turned to find the oh-so-hateable hook nosed Snape.  
  
"I found these two in the hallway." He held up to scruffy kids by their collars.  
  
"Mokubah!" Seto yelled out in shock. The other one was. . . . . . . . .  
  
"oh no . . . ." Yami muttered. "Please tell me she's an illusion." Yami muttered as he pointed to Rebecca.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" The girl yelled in a fit of anger.  
  
"Okay! Yeesh! You didn't have to DRAG me!" A voice called out.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! That CANNOT, repeat CANNOT be-" Too late, it was. Duke Develin stood in the doorway with a very disgruntled Sprout.  
  
"Found him in my greenhouses I did." The teacher said and walked out the door, Snape in tow.  
  
"This is JJJJUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT great!" Yami muttered sarcastically.  
  
~~~  
  
After more sorting, Mokubah was in Gryffindor, Rebecca in Hufflepuff, and Duke in Gryffindor, they met their new house mates.  
  
"I think you can find your way, ask a student if you get lost. Be off now." The headmaster said and shooed them out of his office.  
  
"There has GOT to be a way to get into the Slytherin house." Malik proclaimed rather loudly. HE stared at a passing group of robed students and a little lightbulb popped up.  
  
"S'cuse me!" Yami stared after him, the students, the desire to be evil to get into evil house, and Millennium rod drawn. . . .the little clues clicked together in Yami's head. And. . . . .  
  
"He wouldn't!" Yami suddenly yelled out. Everyone else looked at him. "Who am I kidding?! Of course he would!" Yami spun around and chased after Malik.  
  
~~~  
  
"NO!" Yami yelled as he restrained Malik by holding his cape in his hands.  
  
"Yami! Let go!"  
  
"NO! You are not sending those kids to the shadow realm to get into some stupid house!" He retorted.  
  
Suddenly they noticed a girl standing there, that and two boys behind her.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Yami grunted as he dug his feet into the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" The girl asked.  
  
"Trying to stop him from murdering someone." He replied.  
  
"Do me a favor and murder that Malfoy git, stupid prat." The redheaded boy muttered.  
  
"Malik. . . .for one FRICKIN minute, stop thinking about KILLING someone!" Yami yelled. Malik looked at him, then sulked.  
  
"Oh all right! I need a rest anyway." He said with a grim smile and relinquished his hold on Merric.  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to that by now." The silver haired youth muttered.  
  
"I'm leaving too." Yami muttered, he turned into his hikari.  
  
"Leave? You're still here." The bespectacled boy said. Yu-Gi shook his head.  
  
"Long story. Speaking of which, do you know how to get to the Gryffindor tower, or whatever? We're supposed to go there now." Yu-Gi asked lightly. The girl smiled.  
  
"You new students?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, this way."  
  
"OH WAIT! There's a couple more who got stuck with us, one minute." Yu-Gi said and dashed off.  
  
"Goody two shoes!" Merric called after him.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is the Gryffindor entrance, the password is courage, you need the password to get in every time okay?"  
  
"SO many rules!" Duke muttered.  
  
"Oh suck up." Mokubah hissed. Duke glared.  
  
"Enough. Let's just get in there and hit the sack, I am bushed." Yu-Gi muttered. Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open to reveal the hole which all of them climbed through.  
  
"Hey Harry! Wanna play some- who're they?" Dean asked.  
  
"new students. This is. . . .well actually they haven't told us." Harry commented looking at them.  
  
"Neither have you." Malik said rather loudly.  
  
"Don't you know who HE is?!" Ron demanded pointing at Harry.  
  
"Should we?" Mokubah asked bored. Everyone in the common room was rather stunned.  
  
"You. . . . .you don't know who Harry Potter is?"  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS HARRY POTTER?!?!?!?!" Malik demanded.  
  
So more explanations were in order. Malik was unimpressed by the time it was over, Duke was looking at Harry as if to say 'You're lying' Mokubah has a small look of interest and Yu-Gi was mildly surprised.  
  
"Well that sounds heroic. Anyway, I wonder how Ryou is doing?"  
  
"That's it?!" Seamus demanded. Harry shook his head, he liked the fact they didn't treat him like a hero, it was very annoying. He was glad they could accept him for a normal person.  
  
"I'm betting he's riveting in the company of those weirdos, if he ever found the way."  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh boy. Why does this place have to be so damn big!" Bakura muttered.  
  
"I'm tired, take control Ryou." He muttered and switched.  
  
"Hi! Are you lost?" A voice asked lightly. Ryou turned to find a girl with black hair.  
  
"Sorta." He mumbled.  
  
"You look new, are you a transfer student?"  
  
"Actually yeah I am." He replied.  
  
"That's cool. What house?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Really? That's the house I'm in."  
  
"Great! Could you show me the way?"  
  
"No problem. By the way." She held out a hand for him to shake. "My name is Cho Chang."  
  
"Bakura. Or Ryou, either name is fine." He replied while shaking the hand.  
  
"Okay Ryou, this way."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey you! Can you tell me the way to the. . . .er. . . . . .huffypuff place?" Rebecca ordered.  
  
"You mean Hufflepuff right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He sniffed at her attitude.  
  
"Sure. Are you a new student?"  
  
"No! I'm just asking for fun, OF COURSE I AM!" She yelled back. He flinched.  
  
"Alright already! Yeesh, follow me." He replied walking off she stopped him.  
  
"Name? Mine's Rebecca."  
  
"Justin. Justin Finch Fletchly." He replied.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is a nightmare, I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream." Seto murmured to himself.  
  
"Hey look at that loser. Muttering to himself." An annoying voice proclaimed. Seto looked up to find a blond kid staring at him, with two rather large looking thugs around him.  
  
"Get lost brat." Seto muttered. Draco stiffened in hostility.  
  
"Watch what you say Mudblood."  
  
"And what the hell is a MUDBLOOD?!" Seto was fuming, then realized what he was doing and took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen shorty, unless you know the way to the Slytherin place or whatever, get lost and let me find someone who does know."  
  
"You're in Slytherin?" Draco asked quietly, pale blue eyes showing surprise.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, then again if I had to be stuck somewhere I'm glad it wasn't with Yu-Gi in that . . . . . that Griffin place!"  
  
"Gryffindor?" Draco offered with a small smirk.  
  
"Whatever!!! Stupid old fool."  
  
"You mean Dumbledore right?"  
  
"As I said before so blandly; WHATEVER!!" Seto yelled back. Draco grinned.  
  
"I think we shall get along fine."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2  
  
All was peaceful in the Gryffindor tower. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining-  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!!"  
  
"YU-GI YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT MALICK!!"  
  
"WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT PHARAOH?!" And there was a mass cause of chaos. Harry raised his head slowly while groaning. He stared. Then checked the new beds, they were empty and made.  
  
BANG!!  
  
"MOKUBAH!!"  
  
"SORRY!!"  
  
"Guys, you shouldn't really fight like this . . ."  
  
"SHUT UP DUKE!!"  
  
"Whoa, Yami and Malick just said the same thing, they're THINKING LIKE EACH OTHER!! OHMYGOD!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"They just did it again!!!" Mass sounds of pain. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few other students walked out onto the balcony. There were sounds of curses and yelps of terror sounding from the common room. So, the Gryffindors slowly ambled down the stairway and stared as black bolts of lightening flew across the room. Duke and Mokubah were hiding behind an upturned table, and Yami and Malick were fighting. Malick waved his rod, a lamp and chair flew at Yami, who halted them with his palm raised. He flicked it back at Malick who swore and dodged. The HP gang continued to watch this, there heads following the flying objects. Popcorn anyone? Duke turned to Mokubah.  
  
"You know, they remind of these two animal species that were always fighting. The monkey and the . . . begins with a 'D'. I know that. A d- . . . . . .d- . . . ."  
  
"Duck."  
  
"No, not a duck. D- . . . . D-"  
  
"No, I mean DUCK!!" Mokubah yelled and dove behind the table, he grabbed Duke's ponytail and continued to do the same as a lamp flew over their heads. It shattered into pieces as it hit the wall. They sighed and brought notebooks out of their pockets.  
  
"So, Yami's at what? 10?"  
  
"Yeah, and what's Malick at?"  
  
"So far, he's had to dodge or destroy something 18 times. Yami's winning."  
  
"Wow, big surprise there." Notebooks went back into pockets, and the two huddled behind the table. Harry and friends sweatdropped.  
  
"Aren't you going to DO something?" Hermione hissed. They glared.  
  
"Look my future cheerleader-!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!" She demanded. Duke shrugged it off.  
  
"Alright then, look, Malick has a bad temper, AND a lot of power to back it up. I don't want to be on the wrong end of that power, like before . . . . . not a good thing." He shivered. Yami growled as he dodged again, suddenly his hand struck forward, Malick became paralyzed. Yami sighed.  
  
"Thank you, I was beginning to get all sweaty." And with that, he just left the room. Light flashed and Marick swore.  
  
"Dammit. I hate it when he does that." He hissed and walked off. Duke sighed.  
  
"Why always me?"  
  
~~~  
  
'What is with that LOOK?!' Bakura thought to his hikari as the passed through the lunch area. Thousands of girls were staring at him and pointing, not to mention giggling. A few boys were also talking as he passed, the ten year olds of course. 1st years. Ryou, who was in control, sat down next to Yu-Gi. Hisses broke out. The white haired teen stared around, eyes wide with innocence. Yu-Gi shrugged.  
  
"So Ryou, how was your first day?"  
  
"Tiring. The girls wouldn't leave me alone." This girl was looking at him again. He was beginning, to HATE that LOOK.  
  
"Don't the Ravenclaws usually sit at THEIR table?"  
  
"He's new, don't think he knows that."  
  
"Someone should tell him." Silence.  
  
"Well don't all run off to do it." A voice murmured sarcastically.  
  
"YU-GI!!!" Someone screamed.  
  
"GACK!!" The teen yelled as Rebecca choked him in her death hug. His face turned rapidly blue. Marick, who watched the whole ordeal, snorted in his porridge. Harry smiled.  
  
"Who's this?" He asked smiling. Rebecca turned her glare on him, you could literally feel the temperature drop.  
  
"Who want's to know." She demanded. Harry gulped.  
  
"Uh, Harry. Harry Potter." He gulped again. Rebecca folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well Potter. Just get this straight. I'm Yu-Gi's girl. Not yours, so stay away." She snubbed her nose at him.  
  
"Ah- WHA-?!" Harry squawked angrily. Yu-Gi shook his head wildly, trying to signal there was nothing going on between them, when Rebecca turned around and glomped him, this time sending Yu-Gi skidding across the floor. He gulped. Her hands latched firmly around his waist.  
  
"Oh Yu-Gi." She sighed. Yu-Gi sighed and gave up. The whole room burst out laughing. Yu-Gi turned several shades of red before Duke took pity on the poor guy. He stood up and walked over to Rebecca. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"Hey Rebecca, did you know there's this kid at . . ." He trailed off looking at the tables. He spotted a kid. Really blonde hair, almost white, with two thugs beside him. He smiled.  
  
"At that table over there, the blonde haired kid, the one with the thugs? He says Yu-Gi is pathetic, he also says that you're the worst duelist ever. And that he could beat you any day." From the icy calmness that had occurred when Rebecca had met Harry, temperature rose rapidly as flames shot out from the girl's nose. She stomped over towards the boy. Yu-Gi took this chance to scramble away and out of the mess hall. Marick, decided wisely to get out as well. The poor boy, he didn't stand a chance. Seto, was sitting at the Slytherin table, at the far end alone. No big surprise there. When he heard the resounding steps, his head snapped up as he stared at the little ball of flame that no one else noticed. Seeing who was at the heart of the flame, he gulped and fled, abandoning his toast. Halfway there, he bumped into Mokubah. His brother looked at him.  
  
"Seto? What is it?" Seto didn't bother with words, he simply grabbed Mokubah's arm, and dragged him away at a fast pace. The rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang abandoned their food and fled for the doors. Poor Harry. Poor Ron. Poor Hermione. And worst of all, poor Draco. They never even knew.  
  
~~~  
  
When Draco showed up to potions, he sported a black eye, a puffy lip and a near broken nose. He scowled at anyone who even tilted their lips up a millimeter. Harry and Ron passed him, they broke out laughing, and nearly got a punch in their own nose before they shut up. Though witnessing the whole thing had been fairly . . . . um . . . . . . well . . . . . scary. Poor Malfoy. As soon as he showed up to class, Snape bustled over.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. What happened to you?" Draco scowled.  
  
"I . . . . . . . I was attacked." He mumbled. Snape scowled.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"A . . . . . . . . a werewolf. I was near the forest grounds, looking for a quill I had lost there yesterday during my care of magical creatures class, and I was attacked." He mumbled. Being attacked by a werewolf was bad, but being beaten by an angry girl was a disgrace. Marick heard this version and snorted. Malfoy shot him a scathing glare.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey see to you." His eyes roamed around the class.  
  
"You there!" He said loudly, pointing at a very dulled Slytherin.  
  
"Escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary."  
  
"Oh shut up." The student replied. A collective gasp.  
  
"WHAT did you SaY?!" Snape hissed.  
  
"Shut up. Do you want me to spell it too?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Guess so. Fine, S-H-U-T U-P. Exclamation, exclamation, and exclamation." He continued in monotone. Snape was officially a beet. Yu-Gi could swear he saw steam rising from the man's ears.  
  
"How DARE you-!!"  
  
"What?! Now I have to spell exclamation too?!" Seto demanded. Snape glowered.  
  
"That's it! You shall find that I have certain rules, and that I expect them to be obeyed!! Potter! Take Mr. Malfoy and escort him to the infirmary. As for you sir. You are coming with me!!" He growled out while glaring at Seto. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Whoopee." He said while standing up and following dully. Yu-Gi sighed and took one look at the textbook, his eyes widened to an impossible size.  
  
~~~  
  
As a sour Snape and a bored Seto Kaiba climbed the stairs, a resounding cry issued from the dungeons.  
  
"WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*??????"  
  
~~~  
  
Marick stared in awe at Yu-Gi who was a heavy red.  
  
"Yu-Gi, I think that's the first time I've EVER heard you swear!"  
  
"Creepy . . ." Duke commented. Yu-Gi flushed heavily, but seriously, from having to learn how to create lion killing potions, to making snake venoms, it was all a little too much.  
  
'What kind of place is this?!' Yu-Gi thought in awe.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, I own plot and whatever. 


End file.
